Harry Potter and the Second War
by PadfootLuver4eva
Summary: My version of Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. Contains lots of drama and starts off with mourning for Sirius. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or the characters all I own is this storyline (unfortunately)

* * *

It was a hot summer evening as Harry Potter stared out of his window. The houses of Privet Drive were cooling down after the heat of the day.

The air was filled with the smell of barbeques and the laughter of people in their back gardens.

The raven-haired teen sat on his bed depressed; staring out the window lost in thought, about his godfather, Sirius. It was his fault he had died. Harry had stopped eating and sleeping and his friend's letters lay in an unopened pile on his desk. The Dursleys had not once spoken to Harry since the incident at the train station. They left Harry in his room and didn't bother him and that was the way Harry wanted it.

Harry was broken from his thoughts as a tawny owl swooped through his open window, and dropped a letter on his bed. He was about to throw it on top of the pile when he saw the Hogwarts crest on the back of the envelope. His OWL results... Harry quickly tore open the envelope with a sense of dread growing in his stomach. Harry pulled out the sheet of parchment and looked at his results.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Here are your OWL (Ordinary Wizarding Level) results. The grades are as follows: O (Outstanding), E (Exceeds Expectations), A (Acceptable), P (Poor), D (Dreadful)_

_Your results are:_

_Transfiguration: E_

_Charms: O_

_DADA: O_

_Potions: O_

_Herbology: O_

_COMC: O_

_Astronomy: E_

_Divination: A_

_History of Magic: A_

_Highest result since Albus Dumbledore_

_Total of OWLs: 9_

_We congratulate you on your score._

_Happy Holidays!_

Harry threw the letter away. He was of course pleased with his results but it wouldn't bring Sirius back. Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and hastily wrote:

_To Moody and gang,_

_Everything's fine here. Dursleys are being their usual self's. What's new?_

_Harry_

"Hedwig, I've got a job for you", Harry called.

The owl flew over and stood still as Harry tied the letter to her leg. Once he was done Hedwig gave a hoot then flew out the window. As soon as she was gone Pig swooped in and dropped a letter in Harry's lap. Noticing Ron Weasley's handwriting, this time Harry threw the unopened letter on top of the pile and continued to think about Sirius.

* * *

"BOY!!"

Harry was again broken from his thoughts as Uncle Vernon banged on his door.

"What?" Harry snapped in an irritable manner.

"Someone wants to see you," Uncle Vernon retorted and stomped away.

Harry was curious. Who in the muggle world would want to see him?

The door opened and in walked Remus Lupin. His robes were in their usual tattered state. He looked older then when Harry had last seen him. Probably because of Sirius, Harry thought.

"Hello, Harry," Lupin smiled at him.

"Oh, hi Professor," Harry said.

Lupin shook his head.

"No, Harry. I haven't been your Professor for three years. Call me Remus."

"Ok, Pro... I mean Remus."

"So, Harry how have you been?" asked Lupin leaning against the wall.

"I'm fin...," Harry started to say but Lupin interrupted

"And don't say your fine since it is obvious you are NOT," Lupin said in a gentle but firm way.

"Why did you bother asking the question if you already knew the answer? And why are you here anyway _Professor_?" Harry glared at him.

Lupin sighed.

"I'm here to take you back to headquarters, Harry," Lupin said.

"Wh-What? Grimmauld Place? I can't go there!" Harry choked out.

"I'm sorry, Harry. There's nowhere else. You don't have a choice."

"I can't go back. You can't make me!"

And with that Harry jumped up and as fast as he could sprinted out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house.

Footsteps from behind him told Harry that Lupin was following him. Harry hopped over a small wall that led into several alleyways. Harry cursed himself for not eating that morning. He was running out of energy and couldn't help but slow down. The footsteps behind him were gradually growing closer and closer.

Once Lupin was about a meter behind him he reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Harry shook his hand off and dodged into a different alley. Lupin grabbed him again and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," came a cold, drawling voice which was followed by laughter.

The alley that Harry had made the mistake of running into had about ten Death Eaters all masked and wearing black robes with their wands pointed at Lupin and Harry.

* * *

Dum da dummmmmm!

I'll try and update soon please tell me what you think.

Until I see you again

xxxxxxxMandaxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! Sorry for the delay but teachers are very mean with homework and I've got my Christmas tests starting like Thursday. So please forgive me! Heres Chapter 2:

* * *

Harry felt a cold chill run through him. He felt for his wand in his back pocket but realized he had left it back at the Dursleys.

Oh shit, Harry thought.

"Hello Potter," sneered Lucius Malfoy.

His gaze turned to Remus.

"Werewolf," he spat.

Harry turned to Remus to see if he had any ideas of escaping. Death Eaters had blocked the only two exits in the alley.

"Oh, and in case you're wondering, you cannot escape," Malfoy drawled, as if reading Harry's mind, "there are anti-appration charms around us, so we won't be disturbed…"

The Death Eaters laughed insanely.

"Poor, wickle, baby Potty what's he gonna doooo?" taunted Bellatrix (cough Bellabitch cough)

Harry felt a surge of hatred run through him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Remus give him a warning look but Harry ignored it.

He launched himself at Bellatrix, pulled back his arm and managed to give her a very bloody nose. (Hee hee)

Harry was vaguely aware of someone shouting "Crucio!" and his world erupted in pain.

White-hot pain was everywhere in his body. He bit his tongue to stop the screams but after a while he gave up. His screams echoed through the alley. After what seemed like an eternity the curse was lifted.

Harry lay there on the ground panting and gasping for breath. He could see Remus being restrained by ropes, struggling to break free to help him. A Death Eater Harry didn't recognize came up to him and kicked him hard in the groin causing Harry to groan and curl up into a ball.

Malfoy walked over towards Harry with his wand pointed at him. Behind Malfoy, Bellatrix stood glaring at him trying to stop her nose from bleeding.

"Looks like Potter can't handle a bit of pain," he said smugly while the Death Eaters laughed. "Why-"

But Malfoy was cut off by a loud banging noise and a red powder like substance drifting towards the ground.

"What th-"said Crabbe in a confused voice.

"THEY'RE BREAKING DOWN THE WARDS!!!" shouted Malfoy enraged.

While all this was going on no one had notice that Remus had managed to escape from his ropes.

He leapt forward, unexpectedly, pulling out his wand and started shouting curses at various Death Eaters.

Harry felt himself being pulled roughly to his feet and shoved into a wall.

A hand was around his neck choking him. Harry could make out the face of Goyle Senior who had a smug look on his face.

"HARRY!" Remus shouted dodging a stunning spell, "RAMURTUS!" Remus yelled with his wand pointed at Goyle.

Goyle dropped to the ground. Harry jumped over his lifeless body when a huge cracking noise rang through the alley. An instance later there was a group of Order of the Phoenix members with their wands pointed at the Death Eaters. And so the battle commenced.

* * *

Remus made his way over to Harry, throwing him a pen.

"Quick, Harry take this portkey," he said urgently.

Harry reached out to catch the pen but a purple curse hit it and the pen exploded. He turned to Remus but he had gone into the height of the battle thinking Harry had gone.

Harry quickly dodged behind a rubbish bin to avoid the curses that were flying everywhere.

"What th-"Harry exclaimed silently as a pair of glowing red eyes were staring at him from a pile of rubbish beside the bin.

He didn't have time to wonder though as he heard a noise from behind him.

"I've got him,' he heard a voice from behind him whisper.

Someone lunged at him from behind. Using his quidditch reflexes Harry dodged quickly and heard someone crash into the rubbish bin that was behind him.

"Dammit Potter, must you be so bloody difficult to kill," muttered Bellatrix. She glared up at him with her (ugly) heavy- lidded eyes and muttered "Kesvic"

Harry all too late realized that he was trapped in a corner and tried to dodge the purple curse by taking a painful way out of his corner and colliding with a rubbish bin. The curse made contact with the wall and burst into million of pieces with a big bang. This alerted the battling groups.

Harry felt himself being roughly pushed into a secluded alley. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the face of Remus Lupin.

Remus shoved an object into his hand and Harry felt again the hook being jerked behind his naval feeling before black oblivion took over him as it had been threatening to do for some time.

* * *

So there it is! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Until next time,

Mandaxxx


End file.
